The provision of side decorative bands, in which plural straight or curved ridges are arrayed in parallel, at the side portions of a tire has been carried out widely. Making the thickness of the tire sides thin in order to aim for decreased weight of the tire has been carried out, but, if the thickness of the tire sides is made thin, there are cases in which convexity and concavity, which is caused by the end portions of members such as the belts or the like, appears at the surfaces of the tire sides. The aforementioned side decorative belt is effective in making such convexity and concavity inconspicuous.
For example, a side decorative belt that is structured by decorative element A1, decorative element B1 and decorative element C1 is disclosed in Patent Document 1. By forming this side decorative belt at the tire side portion, the effect of making convexity and concavity of the side portion of the tire inconspicuous is achieved.